


New justice

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Summary: Naruto D Namikaze is a marine and is out to find his lineage





	New justice

**The beginning of a journey**

Naruto D Namikaze is a young 13 years old and he is a boy who wanted to be a marine. Even when no one has ever believe he would be able to do it Naruto never wavered in his dream of being like his old man and ancestors as his family all went to the marines and they were all strong and famous for there work as being a marine.

4 years later...

Naruto Is 17 years old and he is an marine ensign and how did he achieve this well...

Flashback ...

At age 14 years old Naruto D Namikaze has always been a strong 


End file.
